Percy and Thalia
by DragoNik
Summary: Set during TC, see what happens to Percy after he is told he can't accompany Zoe and the gang to save Annabeth. Enter Thalia who feels sympathetic with Percy. Might be OOC. Enjoy :D Reviews appreciated :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I've wanted to do a story about Thalia for a long time. Not just Thalia….but a story where she would have a POV. She is one of my favorite characters in the series. This is right after Zoe decides that she will take anyone with her but will not take Percy since he is a boy. This is found on page 96 of Titan's Curse. I've wanted to write these stories of how I wish Rick wrote the book and gave me that opportunity. Tnks. Also, some characters I'm gonna write about may not seem [or aren't] like the characters in the Book. Just to be warned: D!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson books or any other material etc etc….you know the drill. Enjoy: D!**

**One-Shot. **

**Percy POV**

"_No," Zoe said flatly. "I must insist on this. I will take a satyr if I must, but not a male hero."_

_Chiron sighed. "The quest is for Artemis. The Hunters should be allowed to approve their companions." _

"Fine," I said getting up and slamming my hands upon the table. "When you need me to save the world, you call me, no problem. But when it's to save my friend, everyone follows the rules."

With that I left. But as I opened the door, I looked back and said "If you feel any earthquakes, you'll know where to find me." And with that, I left.

**Thalia POV.**

"_Poor Percy. He really wants to save Annabeth. It's all that Zoe's fault." _I thought. Then I shot her a glance. She didn't even flinch from Percy's reaction. She just looked at the door, not caring at all. That pissed me off.

"Anyways," she started.

Ok, that crossed my line. She didn't even care about Percy's feelings.

" 'Anyways?'" I started, showing everyone that I was clearly pissed off. "You're not even gonna think about what you did to Percy?"

She looked at me, then at the others, than back at me, with a confused look. "What do you mean?" she said.

"WHAAT?" I yelled. "Are you too blind to see that you hurt his feelings?"

She opened her mouth to talk but I cut her off.

"He really cares for Annabeth. He likes her a lot, more than he wants to admit. When she was kidnapped, he was devastated. He'll do anything to get her back right now. And you don't even care!" and with that, I left.

As I walked a few meters, I felt a small tremor in the ground. At first it wasn't very powerful, but then it increased, slowly, but still, they increased. From the tremors, I could feel where it was coming from. The stronger they became, the closer Percy was.

I followed them till I arrived at the Battle Arena. When I entered I saw Percy. He was knocking some dummies. All around him where some remains of other battle dummies. They looked like as if they were attacked by some hellhound. He must be really angry and hurt.

"Percy…." But I was cut off when he turned around. He was crying.

When he saw me, he turned around and left for the lake. I followed.

I saw him jump in and decided to follow him by jumping in too. It was a dangerous move. As a child of the Big Three, we aren't given much mercy when we're in our uncle's field of power. In other words, Poseidon could blast me if he wanted. But he didn't. I guess he wanted me to help Percy.

The weather was nice, so the water was very clear. I looked around under water, looking for Percy, when I saw him on the bottom. He was sitting there. I re-surfaced, took a deep breath and went to him. When I arrived at the bottom, I motioned for him to surface, but he didn't want to. He had red eyes. He must have been crying a lot.

I stayed there for a while thinking about this when I felt a small pain in my chest. Then instantly, it became a big pain. _Air._ I forgot that I was underwater, so I immediately started swimming upwards. I wasn't going to make it though. I was nearly out.

Then, I felt something grab on to me from behind. All of a sudden, an air bubble formed around me. I stayed there, confused. That's when I saw Percy with his own bubble. Then he fused his with mine and created a bigger one, enough for both of us to stand. Then we slowly sank to the bottom. I was a bit nervous. But then I looked at Percy. He didn't want to look at me, so he turned around and sat.

I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. I could tell he was upset about not being able to join us.

"Percy you OK?" I asked. Ok it was a dumb question. Of course he wasn't OK. But still, I wanted him to tell me.

He simply shook his head and said "I feel so useless, not being able to do anything."

I patted his back. He looked at me and I motioned him to get up and turn to face me. Then I did what I would have never expected of myself. I gave him a hug.

He was clearly surprised by this too, but he still gave me a hug.

"Thanks Thalia," he said. "I needed that."

I smiled and said "Don't worry. When Annabeth gets back, she'll give you more than that."

He blushed and said "Oh..uh…i..uh don't know what..you…uh…mean."

"Oh come on Percy admit it. You like her," I said, stating the obvious. "And I think you like her more than you want to admit."

Surprisingly he didn't blush. He just sighed and said "Thalia, for most of my life, when I was younger, I never had someone that I could count as a best friend. My first real best friend was Grover. Then Annabeth came along and, well, I don't know, I started feeling different. Annabeth and I, sure we argue and fight a lot, but we still forgive each other. I trust her with my life. And when she needed me, I couldn't help her. But now, I found a new way to get her back. But when Zoe said I couldn't go, I felt horrible." He took a deep breath. "Well, what I'm trying to say is that I want Annabeth to be more than my best friend. But now that she's gone, I'm thinking that I'll never be able to tell her that." And with that, a tear fell down.

I was shocked. I never knew Percy cared this much for Annabeth. And now that stupid Zoe won't let him find her.

"Don't worry Percy. We'll find her. Then I'll tell her that you love her OK?" I said.

His eyes widened. "Don't you even dare. That's mine to tell…I mean….I….uhh.-" but I cut him off with my laughter.

"I knew it! You love her! Admit it Jackson, you love her! And that's the only reason you want to go on this quest." I said, laughing.

He blushed furiously and my laughing only got harder.

But then I heard "Yes. Yes I do." I stopped laughing. Did he just say that? I must have had a really confused look on my face because he said "Yeah I love her Thalia. Got a problem with that?"

I shook my head. Then I said "Since when do boys actually confess their love when laughed at?"

He sighed. "I don't know Thalia. But Annabeth trusts you. And so do I. And, well, this big secret, I thought that if at least someone else knew, I would feel better." He smiled. "And it does. Thanks."

I was very impressed because I said "Percy, you might be the thing Annabeth needs to a long and happy life. Now let's go to the arena. They'll be suspicious if we stay away too long."

He smiled. And with that we re-surfaced and went to fight alone. Unfortunately, we weren't.

At first we were, but then Zoe came to watch us and we continued to fight, ignoring her. But I could see Percy trying to calm down. He was really angry with her. So I had to use a bit more power to make him focus.

"Percy, focus on me. Forget her," I told him. He nodded, but still, he would shoot her a glance every now and then.

She was looking at us with a disapproving look. And then she scoffed. That pissed me off.

I turned to her and yelled "What's your problem Zoe?"

Percy stopped and came next to me. She stood up and came over to us. Then she said "Can't you see what he's doing? All he wants is the attention and glory when we complete the quest. That's all he cares about."

I was about to yell back at her but I wasn't given the chance. I felt small tremors again. It could only come from one thing. Percy.

I looked at him and he was taking deep breaths, as if to try and calm him down. Apparently Zoe didn't notice this because she said "Isn't that right _boy_?" she said boy as if saying the worst thing ever. "You don't care ab-" she wasn't given the chance to continue because Percy yelled "ENOUGH!"

With that one word, he shook the entire Camp and made the lake water shoot 20 meters into the air. He was really pissed. No pissed is an understatement. He was furious.

"You come to our camp. You constantly insult all men. You doubt our abilities. But what's worse, you doubt our ability to care for others. Annabeth once spoke of you Hunters. She said that Lady Artemis sometimes recruits some of you who wanted to start a new life because some man broke your heart and left you to alone. I'm sorry it had to be that way, but you have NO right to insult someone who you do not know." And with that, he got angrier.

I had to put a stop to this. His anger would destroy the whole camp and more.

So I took his hand and made him face me. I started him in the eyes when I said "Think of Annabeth. Would she want you to do something like this and destroy everything she once called home? Do you love her enough to calm down?" I kept eye contact.

Then he broke. He fell to the ground and started taking deep breaths.

I felt relieved. Zoe on the other hand, was awe-struck.

"Now you see," I said. "Not all men are bad. There are some on this planet that are just horrible. But not all. Many boys in this camp, including Percy, prove that."

She couldn't even speak. All she did was take a few steps back, as if afraid of Percy. I was a bit too. Who knew he had that much power?

I helped him get up. But he didn't look at me. Instead he looked at Zoe. But not with the same angry expression as before. He was now calmer.

He walked over to Zoe, who was rooted to the spot with fear and surprise. He looked her in the eyes and said "I beg you Zoe. Look for Annabeth as much as you can. If you don't want to do it for me, at least do it for her. She's a girl, so that makes her someone who the Hunters might recruit." I was shocked at this.

"Percy, what are yo-" he cut me off.

"If she wants to join the Hunters then I'm happy for her. Right now her safety is more important. And if she's safer with them then with me, then I won't stop her." Then he looked at Zoe again. "Please." He said.

Zoe blinked and said "Percy, you might be just a boy." Then she smiled. "But I can sense how much you care for her. I apologize if I hurt your feelings earlier. See, I was hurt by someone like you. A hero. And at that time I vowed never to trust one again. But I can see you're different than any normal hero." And with that, she left the arena.

"Don't worry Percy, we'll find her," I said, patting his back.

"I know you will Thalia. I know you will," and with that, he raised his sword and held it at my neck. Then he said "Now if I remember correctly, I was kicking your thunder butt."

I smiled at that and we continued to train.

I was right. Percy is the perfect one for Annabeth.

I wonder who mine is?

**Well what do you think? Hope you liked it. Please Press the magic Review button below. Thanks.**

** \/**


	2. Please Read!

_Hey guys, sorry for not updating the last chapter in a very long time, but this is extremely serious. To whoever is reading this, if you are simple readers or writers, PLEASE repost this petition if possible. Any help is appreciated. _

_To any moderators, as you can see by my story, it has nothing to do with M or MA rated content, yet I do enjoy the mature stories and from my experience on this amazing website I have seen great talent. _

_**My suggestion to any moderator/administrator reading this**__ : An age block. I'm sure most of you know that on YouTube, if you are younger than 18, certain videos are inaccessible. This website is the pride and joy of a very high percentage of those who enjoy reading any form of fanfiction. Any story that is M or MA(even though this site doesn't allow that rate but it should), only those who, when signing in, are 18 or above are allowed to read it. This should be a bit of a difficult job and even more so difficult when considering the hundreds of thousands of fics and users you have to apply this. Of course, M stories should not be accessible to non-users, so anonymous readers are forbidden from seeing them._

_I know my voice will not be heard, but if by some stroke of luck, people do agree with my idea, I implore you to think on my plan. To me and my friends who share the love of fanfics, seeing such a top-quality website removing stories is a great great shame. _

_To anyone who thinks this idea might be worthwhile, please pass it on, sign the petition and let keep being the no.1 site for fanfiction!_

_~Yours truly, DragoNik =) _

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

DragoNik


End file.
